


Shake It Up

by ProneToRelapse



Series: The Thot Sent By CyberLife [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Genital Components, Interchangeable Genitals, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: Connor wants to buy some new biocomponents. Hank doesn't understand why he has to be involved.





	Shake It Up

Hank’s barely taken the first sip of his morning coffee before Connor is shoving a flyer under his nose, practically vibrating with excitement. He moves his head back a little, eyes crossing as he tries to focus on the holographic plastic in front of him, taking it from Connor’s hand with raised eyebrows. 

 

“I’d like to go,” Connor says at once. “Very much. I’m intrigued.” 

 

“Lemme read the damn thing first,” Hank grumbles, holding the flyer away from his face so he can actually read it. The moment he reads the headline he drops the leaflet on the table. “No.” 

 

“Hank-” 

 

“Why can’t you just order this shit online like a normal person?” Hank grumbles. “And what did I say about getting kinky before ten AM?” 

 

“It’s not kinky,” Connor says, lifting the flyer back up. “I mean, of course they cater for all proclivities, but a large portion of their stock isn’t available online.” 

 

The flyer, to Hank’s eternal embarrassment, is advertising a new chain of stores distributed by the reformed CyberLife. Specifically, a chain of  _sex_ stores that purport to be selling a wide variety of toys, attachments and upgrades for the sexually inclined androids and the humans that may love them. 

 

“I’ve never voluntarily set foot in a human sex store,” Hank says. “I’m definitely not gonna go to an android one. I don’t want people knowing what I get up to in my spare time.” 

 

Connor’s LED spins and Hank just  _knows_ he’s got something to say about that statement. 

 

“Actually,” Connor says and Hank rolls his eyes because  _of course._ “You’ve frequently exhibited mild voyeuristic tendencies on certain occasions and-” 

 

“Connor,” Hank says and thank  _fuck_  he’s finally nailed the voice so Connor actually shuts up and listens for once. “When I say I’m not gonna do something, sometimes it would be nice if you actually  _listened_  and didn’t spend the next however long trying to convince me to do it.” 

 

“And I would never coerce you into something you found extremely distasteful or had the potential to be harmful. I’m merely pointing out that your embarrassment over being seen in a sex shop is unwarranted. Everybody who visits one is usually there for the same reason.” 

 

“Connor, I fuckin’ said I really don’t want to-“ 

 

“And I need your input on which other genitals you’d like me to purchase.” 

 

Hank’s mouth snaps closed with an audible click of teeth. His eyes dart quickly down to the general area of Connor’s crotch and back up again to that stupidly innocent face.  

 

“They’re, uh… interchangeable?” When did his mouth get  _this_  dry? 

 

“Oh, yes.” Connor nods, turning back to pop two slices of bread into the toaster oven for Hank. “The plate beneath my pelvic area is completely detachable. I can upsize or downsize, alter girth, length, texture, curves, whether or not it’s circumcised. I could switch out entirely for a vagina if I was so inclined—“ 

 

“Connor, hurry up,” Hank snaps, yanking his coat on. Connor whips round, frowning when he sees Hank waiting by the door instead of still sat at the table. “I want to miss the morning rush, let’s go.” 

 

Connor  _beams_.  

 

 

— 

 

 

The store is actually quite classy. Muted silver and white, interspersed with light blue. No trashy neon signs or dark secluded corners full of whips, chains and ball gags. It’s open, bright and airy. The outer windows are frosted and a sign in the door states the age limit, but everything inside is quite tastefully displayed.  

 

The staff are all androids, which seems appropriate, and they all keep their distance unless a customer specifically desires their help. It’s not nearly as bad as Hank was expecting.  

 

Not until Connor starts asking him very personal questions, very loudly.  

 

“Hank!” He calls from the far end of the store. “Come here a moment, please!” 

 

Ducking his head down to try and obscure his face behind the collar of his coat, Hank skulks over to Connor who— 

 

“ _Why are you holding a vagina?!”_  

 

Connor turns the cunt over in his hands and that’s so very weird to watch. It’s not shaped like a fleshlight, more like an entire pelvic area complete with all the… traditional features. On the other side is a thin silicone tube that seems to resemble a cervix. Hank swallows audibly.  

 

“I think I may have to purchase one,” Connor says brightly. “I’m very intrigued about how it would feel. You don’t mind, do you?” 

 

“I… I wouldn’t say  _mind._ It’s a bit _…_ uhh…” 

 

“Would you prefer I kept a phallus because I physically present as masculine?” 

 

“That… has absolutely nothing to do with it.” Hank stares at the disembodied vagina like it’s going to try and kill him. “It’s not like a requirement. Hell, you could have a pussy all the time and I’d still be into you. I’m sexually attracted to the entire person, not their…  _bits_ _,_ whatever the hell they’re packing.” 

 

“So, my installing a vagina wouldn’t be an issue?” 

 

“Not for the reasons you’re thinkin’.” 

 

Connor hums and returns the cooch to the shelf, picking up a thin plastic card from a holder slotted on the front. It has the price and the product ID number on it. Guess he’s decided to buy it, then.  

 

“Now, as for phalluses…” 

 

“I want to fucking die,” Hank says. Connor ignores him and moves over to another wall of shelves. The rows of incredibly lifelike dicks lining the walls is horrifically creepy. Connor doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Why would he be? His junk is designed to snap on and off like a fucking K’nex set, apparently.  

 

“This one is slightly smaller than my current model,” Connor says. “Would that be suitable if we were to try alternating roles? If I were to-“ 

 

Hank physically clamps a hand over Connor’s mouth, hissing at him. “If you say  _penetrate me_ in public, Connor, I swear to god.” 

 

Connor’s eyes are full of amusement and he winks playfully. Hank grumbles and removes his hand.  

 

“You understand my point, regardless. Now, would this be suitable?” 

 

Hank studies the model. It’s… a pretty pathetic size to be honest. And Hank… well, he has certain preferences when he’s on the receiving end of things. His eyes stray up to one of the models on the top shelf and Connor follows his gaze, making a surprised sound.  

 

“Hank, that’s an android-specific model. It is  _far_  too large for a human to take.” 

 

“Shame,” Hank says. “Alright, well, I’d prefer something considerable either way.” 

 

Connor looks at Hank with an indecipherable expression. He stares for so long that Hank starts to shift uncomfortably.  

 

“What’s that look for?” 

 

“I’m processing,” Connor says. “Judging by your porn profile—“ 

 

“ _Connor!”_  

 

“-You do have something of a size kink.” 

 

“Okay, I’m leaving. Bye.” 

 

Connor catches his arm as Hank turns to leave, tugging him back with a quiet chuckle. “I’m joking, Hank. The opportunity was too good to pass up, I’m sorry. Please, I do need your help to find something that will please us both.” 

 

Hank sighs. “Alright, fine. But let’s be quick. I don’t wanna hang around here all day looking like a pervert.” 

 

“Well, the downstairs area has a lot more varied accessories for more intense proclivities. For example, I know you have a preference for light BDS—“ 

 

“ _Connor!”_  

 

 

— 

 

 

Once home and blissfully secluded away from the rest of the world, Hank finally allows Connor to show him the new components he purchased. There’s biocomponent #2390 which is the cooch that Connor is most excited about. Then #7815 which is a modest sized dick with a nice curve to it that promises to at least be a pretty solid ride. And then there’s Hank’s personal preference. He’d been pretty adamant about buying this one. A compromise between what Connor said was safe and what Hank said was too small. #2692. It’s a fuckin’ piece and a half. Long, thick, uncut. Hank is very much looking forward to trying it out.  

 

But right now? He thinks he’d like a little payback for the whole ordeal.  

 

“So, can I see how they attach?” He asks as innocently as he can, holding up the box with #2390 in it. “I’m real curious.” 

 

“You wouldn’t prefer one of the other models?” Connor’s tone is even, but his eyes are fixed eagerly on the box in Hank’s hand.  

 

“Heh, you’re gonna need to give me some time to shape up before we go there. And for now, I’m pretty interested to see how this looks on you.” He tosses the box at Connor who catches it easily. He turns it over in his hands and nods, turning to head down the hall. Hank follows, grabbing the back of Connor’s shirt when he goes to turn into the bathroom.  

 

“I said I want to see,” Hank says, one eyebrow raised. “That okay?” 

 

Connor blinks. “…Yes, of course.” He nods, a quick, jerky thing, and follows Hank into the bedroom, fingers already slipping under the top flap of the box to pry it open.  

 

Hank settles on the bed to watch, leaning back lazily on one hand while Connor takes the component out of the box and hands it to Hank for him to hold while Connor unfastens his jeans and slips them off.  

 

And no matter how many times Hank begs, it seems like underwear is just a thing Connor refuses to wear.  

 

His LED loops yellow twice and the half-mast he’d had going on quickly flags until his standard cock model is flaccid. He presses a space just above the base of his cock and the skin there melts away to reveal the plating that comes free with a soft hiss. Deftly, almost mechanically, Connor removes the plating, leaving a vaguely triangular divot between his legs that’s lined with connector ports.  

 

Hank hands the new component over wordlessly and Connor slips it on with a neat series of clicks, moving his hands away once it’s locked into place so the skin can shift back over the new part of his anatomy.  

 

It… Suits him. It’s a delicate thing, neat, pale, nestled enticingly between slender thighs. His hips are skinnier than Hank’s accustomed to seeing flanking a cunt, but all in all, it’s an incredibly attractive sight.  

 

“How’s it feel?” Hank asks, voice rough.  

 

“I’m installing the patch for it now,” Connor says. “I’ll let you know once it’s online.” 

 

“Great. Get your shirt off and come kiss me.” 

 

Connor complies eagerly, shedding his shirt and climbing into Hank’s lap. The absence of a hard dick pressing against Hank’s stomach in this position is a little disconcerting, but the moment Connor’s mouth catches his and hands are curling softly into his hair, he stops caring.  

 

Connor is still the same warm weight in his lap, still solid and smooth under his palms, slender and lithe and fucking beautiful. His clever little tongue slides softly over Hank’s and he gives the dirtiest groan as Hank’s hands move down to palm at his ass.  

 

“How’s the patch coming?” Hank murmurs against Connor’s mouth. The android nips his bottom lip in response.  

 

“Be patient,” Connor murmurs, ducking his head to catch Hank’s earlobe between his teeth and tug softly. “I’ll let you know when it’s installed.” 

 

Hank shudders as Connor’s soft breath flutters against his ear, hands tugging on his hair to pull his head back so he can bite at his throat. He wriggles in Hank’s lap, purring happily, chest pressed tightly against Hank’s own. Hank groans, hips arching up, desperately seeking friction.  

 

And the  _moan_ Connor lets out is nothing short of pornographic. 

 

“Oh,” he breathes, shivering. “It’s... It’s  _different_.” 

 

“Good different?” 

 

 _“Yes_ ,” Connor moans, resting his forehead against Hank’s shoulder. Hank swallows, hands resting lightly on Connor’s slim waist.  

 

“Can I…” Hank clears his throat. Tries again. “Can I eat you out?” 

 

Connor’s simulated breathing cuts off, then picks up double time. “ _Please_ ,” he gasps, yelping as Hank clutches his waist and swings them round, pinning Connor down on the mattress beneath them. The android gazes up at him, eyes dark and skin flushed a needy blue. His legs fall open at the lightest brush of Hank’s palms over the inside of his thighs, trembling lightly under his touch.  

 

Hank is powerless to anything but sink down onto his elbows, head buried between Connor’s legs as he slides his tongues over the silky soft folds of the new component. He tastes Connor’s peculiar clean nothing, the faint, soft chemical tang of thirium tickling his tongue. His glides his tongue up, circling round the clit, giving a quietly amused huff as Connor cries out and bucks against his face.  

 

“Easy,” Hank murmurs against his thigh, sliding a hand round to hold his waist.  

 

“It’s—“ Connor whines, back arching. “So different, I cant—“ 

 

Hank all but purrs, lowering his mouth back down and sucking softly, gently easing his tongue inside Connor’s new opening, revelling in the way the android gasps and arches. His hands find their way into Hank’s hair, hips giving little thrusts against his mouth and Hank moans against him, earning himself the reward of a hitched cry of pleasure.  

 

“Hank,  _please,_ ” Connor pants, fingers tightening in his hair. “Please, I need you,  _please.”_  

 

Hank’s not in any state to deny him anything. He sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and frantically starts stripping off. Connor is no help, just lies there watching him, a hand slipping between his thighs to tease the slick skin there with the pads of his fingers. His breath hitches and he draws his lower lip between his teeth and Hank just about loses his mind.  

 

“Let me,” Hank says, resting one hand on Connor’s bent knee, the other nudging his hand out of the way. Connor moves to allow him entrance, whole body shuddering as Hank eases a finger in.  

 

“How’s that?” Hank asks, rough and low.  

 

“Good,” Connor moans, head thrown back and mouth slack. “So good…” 

 

Watching Connor shudder and writhe underneath him is one of Hank’s few pleasures in life. Although as time goes on, more and more of those pleasures seem to revolve around Connor. Everything he is, everything he does, the good and the irritating, all draw Hank to him in the same roundabout way.  

 

“Now, now, now,” Connor moans, legs wrapping round Hank’s waist. “No more teasing, I need you.” 

 

“So fucking impatient,” Hank grumbles like he doesn’t love it, the desperation in Connor’s voice, the way he makes Hank feel wanted and desired. He slides a hand round Connor’s hip, nudging his cock against the slick entrance of the component, and slowly pushes in.  

 

“ _Fuck-“_ Connor arches beautifully, hands fisting in the sheets and head thrown back. Hank falters, gasping as Connor clenches around him, the hand on his hip tightening. “Oh, god,  _Hank_ …” 

 

He reaches out clumsily, yanking Hank down by the shoulders into a rough and needy kiss. He pants moans against Hank’s mouth that he returns, low and growling as he rocks into him, as even and steady as he can while Connor rakes his nails down his back. The angle is slightly different but all in all it’s the same, Connor beneath him, Connor in his arms,  _Connor Connor Connor_ _._ All Hank can feel, and he can see and smell and taste and it’s perfect.  

 

Connor’s legs tighten around his waist, heel digging into the small of Hank’s back as he cants his hips up, moving, searching, and with a deep-hitting thrust of Hank’s hips Connor is  _yelling,_ voice cracking in a hoarse cry that sets Hank’s nerves alight. He flushes a deeper blue, right down his chest, shuddering and moaning as Hank drives into him relentlessly.  

 

Connor comes differently this time. Instead of tensing and going rigid with a sharp cry, he goes nearly silent, clutching at Hank desperately as he shudders and writhes, face caught in a wonderful tableaux of ecstasy. Hank groans and shudders as Connor’s fluttering inner walls wring his orgasm out of him and he spills into him with a hoarse moan. 

 

He can’t stop himself from falling onto Connor who takes weight easily, nuzzling against every inch of him he can reach. Hank groans softly and rolls to the side, huffing in amusement as Connor follows, limpet-like as he clings to him.  

 

“So what’s the verdict?” 

 

“Enjoyable,” Connor says, head pillowed on Hank’s chest while his fingers play through the silver hair there. “Very enjoyable. For you?” 

 

“It’s you,” Hank says, tilting his head to hide the flush on his cheeks. “It’s always good with you.” 

 

Connor’s smile is soft and bright. “Do you have any preference to which one you’d like to try next?” 

 

Hank is quiet for a long moment, thinking about the larger model they’d purchased earlier. “Yeah,” he says after a moment. “Yeah, I’ve got a pretty solid idea.” 


End file.
